Prior art resistors for semiconductor devices are typically constructed so that the resistance of a resistor is a fixed value. The fixed value of resistance is dependent upon the circuit parameters selected to manufacture the resistor.
There are some circuit applications in which it would be desirable to have a resistor that could have the value of the resistance adjusted after the wafer fabrication is complete and the device is packaged. Prior art resistors for semiconductor devices are not generally designed to provide an adjustable value of resistance.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a system and method for providing a resistor that is capable of having the resistance value adjusted after packaging. That is, there is a need in the art for a system and method for providing a resistor that is capable of having one of a plurality of possible resistances.